


Breath of Life

by PrincipalCellist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Because he totally is, Dominance, F I G H T M E, He's just a perfect cinnamon roll, I just wanted to write Dom!Yugi?, If you don't agree - I'm sorry but you are so wrong, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plus he's sweet and doesn't want to lose his friends, Sex, and who doesn't like Dom!Yugi??, consent is my kink, face down ass up, i didn't know what to name this story, though you don't see Atem's side, too many paragraph breaks?? idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincipalCellist/pseuds/PrincipalCellist
Summary: In life we never lose friends, we only know who our true ones are, and sometimes they become something more. Most relationships begin as a friendship and grow into something more meaningful.





	Breath of Life

**Author's Note:**

> _"And the fever began to spread_   
>  _From my heart down to my legs,_   
>  _But the room was so quiet, oh!_   
>  _And although I wasn't losing my mind,_   
>  _It was a chorus so sublime!"_
> 
>   
> 
> 
> [Breath of Life - Florence+The Machine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOm2fLucQ9g)

_Shut up. Just shut up._

Somewhere, in the furthest reaches of Yugi's mind, he knows he will eventually give in. The question isn't how or why, but _when._ Of course, it could be so easy for him to just think with his dick, but he also has to consider Atem's feelings - the small voice singing in his head, telling him _it's not a big deal,_ is not helping him hold back in the slightest.

 _After all, you're both adults,_ it whispers, desire dripping in its tone, pooling at the base of Yugi's stomach, _he'll tell you if he doesn't want it._

If he gives in, it could destroy everything about his relationship with the Egyptian. The feelings he has for Atem, both the innocent and the devious, could ruin their friendship, even after everything they've been through. Yugi just isn't willing to risk that. A life spent in mental torture and jacking it in the bathroom is surely better than one spent without his dearest friend.

Regardless of rational, the war inside him grows; the tension he constantly feels never ebbs - if anything it becomes even more voracious with each passing day. So tempting are his inner demons, promising a life of happiness and sweet, _sweet_ fulfillment, he thinks, is almost absolutely convinced, that Atem is encouraging his eventual break. But that just couldn't be... if Atem felt as strongly as Yugi did, he would have said something already or made a move, _right?_

He isn't so sure anymore.

Yugi had once heard someone say "for every action you take, you should be able to be proud of it. If you did something but didn't want it to be known that you did, that meant you shouldn't do it," and he uses that quote nearly everyday to cool himself down, smothering out the fiery images of Atem above him, Atem under him - Atem crying out and hanging on and spreading his legs open further still. He uses that quote to remind himself exactly why he can’t act out his fantasies - after all, Yugi doesn't want the words _"I fucked Atem"_ blazing in gold letters above his head.

...Did he?

  


_(Didn't he?)_

For longer than seemingly possible, Yugi hangs onto his dignity. Up until one fateful Thursday when he stumbles into the kitchen to find Atem cooking them dinner. That day, the tides turn in his demon's favor.

Atem is standing in front of the stove, stirring some pasta and gently swaying to the music he had playing from the speaker in the living room. It's absolutely nothing special - he isn't even wearing anything exciting - but suddenly, like a white-hot iron pressing against his sternum, there's a burning desire setting Yugi aflame. He nearly grabs Atem away from the stove to brace him against the counter, nearly moves to bend Atem under his body and take him. The desire ignited every nerve-ending in his body, almost sending his sanity into the air with the smoke. Instead of just standing there and appreciating Atem's kindness, he was supporting a stiff one and thinking _what the fuck?_

But, to even his own surprise, he did not act on any of those whims, though so sorely tempted. Instead, he would do what any proper friend would do; he would calmly leave the kitchen, take a shower (set to arctic glacier), and then head back to tell Atem that he was skipping dinner and wouldn't be home until late. And once the words leave his mouth, Atem purses his lips, looking disappointed, but he doesn't question Yugi's sudden plans. Just shrugs and turns back to the stove, offering a soft "come home safe" as his farewell. 

And Yugi drank and drank and he drank that night, which is something he rarely does, and never alone. Afterward, he sits n his car for what seems like _hours,_ listening to his music until he sobered up.

But once he gets home, he finds another issue awaiting him: he couldn't sleep. His thoughts were an ocean and he was drowning. In order to placate his curiosity, he allows himself to think again of the scene in the kitchen - after all, it's better to think of it objectively than to avoid it. But the more he recalls, the more he wonders... 

What would Atem say if Yugi followed his urges and kissed the nape of his neck? What would he do if Yugi slipped his fingers down his sides to grip his hips and bend him over like he'd so desperately wanted to earlier?

Suddenly, like those thoughts were the trigger, Yugi is asleep and in his dreams, Atem is warm and soft and receptive to his touch. The dream Atem lets him do as he liked, and there is so much that Yugi wants to do. This Atem clutches at Yugi's arms, holds him close and spreads his legs apart, encouraging to go faster and harder and _yes, Yugi, please._

In his dreams, Atem murmured that he loved him and Yugi awoke to an empty bed with dirty sheets, tears drying in tracks down his face. And he's smart enough of a man to know at that point that he could no longer go on like this.

A bit more than a week later, on a pleasantly warm Sunday afternoon, Yugi finds Atem in the kitchen again. He's wearing loose, black pants and a basic grey t-shirt, humming a silly tune from one of their favorite shows under his breath. Again, nothing special or fancy, but Yugi finally gives in.

He steps up right behind Atem, causing the other to drop his spoon in surprise at the sudden closeness. Ignoring the clatter of glass, Yugi sets one hand against the counter, wrapping the other around Atem's waist to hoist him back with an abrupt, rough tug. Atem's feet slide back, coming off of the floor for a brief second, as he sucks in a sharp, startled breath. Yugi barely hears it, instead staring at the lewd scene before him: Atem with his hands grasping the edge of the counter, his back straight, ass lifted to rest perfectly against his groin. It was a far better picture than Yugi imagined, and he'd imagined enough. Releasing his hold on his waist, Yugi runs the pads of his fingertips up his back, over his shoulder, until his hand is curling over top of Atem's.

"Keep your hands there." He then says, using his other hand to lift Atem's chin so the Egyptian's neck was exposed. He's proud that his voice doesn't break from his nerves. Hopefully Atem couldn't feel his racing heartbeat, the telltale sign that this is more exciting him than it probably should be. Part of him can't even believe that he's actually doing this at all, or that Atem has yet to punch him.

Yugi releases his hold on Atem's chin, opting instead to slide his hand down his neck and follow the line of his collarbone. Then even lower until his fingers are pushing into the waistband of his pants. Atem's shoulders suddenly tense, lifting up to his ears, as a small noise escapes his mouth, and that is what finally gets Yugi to pause.

"Do you want me to continue?" He asks, voice much rougher than he means it to be. He allows his hand to dip lower, pressing gently, and Atem's arms tremble. "Hey. I need you to answer. Tell me if you want me to stop." He presses his face into Atem's back, trying to let the other's scent soothe him. "I seriously don't know if I'll be able to stop if you let me keep going. Tell me no."

_"Yes."_

Yugi's head snaps up at that, a strange thrill rushing over every inch of his body. And what comes out of his mouth next is a shock, even to himself: "Don't come without my permission."

It's such a ridiculous request. Even with his slight BDSM kink, orgasm delay had never been too much a part of it. But he'd already said it, and there was no taking that back. If the shudder that passes over Atem's body means anything, Yugi is certain that he's okay with it. Emboldened, he strokes his fingers over Atem's erection, teasing just slightly.

"Do you understand?" He asks, withdrawing his hand until Atem starts nodding vigorously. "Then say it."

"I won't come without your permission." Atem recites breathlessly, hands curling into fists against the counter.

"Perfect," Yugi replies, pressing his lips to the gentle curve of Atem's neck. "You're so good." Atem shivers at the praise and Yugi just cannot help the strange grin spreading his lips. "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes, Sir," Atem says instantly, pressing his ass back firmly and Yugi nearly _dies._ He never told Atem to call him that, had never even _thought_ to, but Atem just did it and it was far dirtier that Yugi would have guessed it would be. Biting his lip, Yugi wraps his hand around Atem's dick, tugging softly - because an act like that must be rewarded. Atem's legs shake and his back archs, lifting his shirt with the motion. Yugi stares at the sliver of dark skin just above the swell of Atem's ass.

"Wow," He breathes in awe, removing his hand from Atem's to push the shirt up higher still, admiring the way Atem's back is shaped and how it dipped and rose under him. "You're just too beautiful." He fingers the edge of Atem's pants, jerking his erection faster. In one smooth motion, he has Atem's pants down to his mid-thigh and rubs his palm over the exposed skin. He gives it a light smack, almost as if he were experimenting, and Atem squeaks, head falling forward as if his neck had gone boneless. His dick was now dripping and Yugi could see the flush darkening his ears, down his neck and across his back in splotches. His fingers gripped at the counter as if that were enough to keep him from collapsing.

Something inside Yugi's chest purred - a strange manifestation of his desires. It was indeed a sight to behold.

"What do you want, Atem?" He questions, using his thumb to pull at Atem's ass cheek, captivated with the way he fit back against the tenting in his pants. It was so _obscene_ and Yugi was already addicted.

"I want to come," Atem moans, wiggling his hips enticingly.

"Hm..." Yugi hums, distracted by the view of Atem practically giving him a lap dance - and boy did that give Yugi some other ideas. "I don't know if I like your tone, though..."

"May I come?" A huff, but Yugi is not sure if it's from heavy breathing or annoyance.

"Oh, I think you can do better than _that."_ Yugi says eventually, spanking Atem again harder.

Atem pitches forward, a whine ripping up his throat. "Please, _please_ \- let me come."

Yugi rubs his thumb down the cleft of Atem's ass, pressing into the crack. "Remind me," he starts, slipping his index finger into Atem as carefully as he can, "what is the rule?" He sounds much calmer than he feels, and Atem gives a long, frustrated noise. Yugi laughs under his breath and presses his finger in more, egging the other to answer. "I'm listening?"

"I won't - _ah!"_ He twitches as Yugi's index finger twists. "Wait, wait - okay, I won't...I won't, uh..."

"Take your time." Yugi replies, softly inserting his second finger and spreading Atem open, searching, "and start over."

"I won't come unt— _Yugi!"_ Atem's body bows under Yugi and he stumbles forward, ragged. "Fuck!" 

"Oh?" Yugi is pleased. "There we go." He quirks his fingers in another come-hither motion and Atem moans, _loud._ "Try one more time, please."

Gasping and jerking, Atem forces the words out with impressive speed: "I-I won't come without your permission!"

"Very good." Yugi praises, kissing Atem's shoulder. "That wasn't too hard, right?"

"Fuck you, I—" But he can't complete whatever request or insult he is about to say as Yugi buries in a third finger and thrusts them hard against that same spot again. "God, please! Please, Yugi, you fucking tease - _please!"_

"Go ahead." But the words are only just out of his mouth when Atem tenses, locking up at his joints before shuddering violently around Yugi's fingers, spilling against the cabinets in front of them. As he comes, Yugi removes his fingers and pulls his own pants down enough to free his own dick, but then Atem is suddenly collapsing, legs weak, and Yugi guides him down to the floor, easing his erection up into his tightness as they go down. Atem ends up with his face against the tiled floor on his knees, bent under Yugi, and crying out as Yugi seats himself inside fully.

"Okay?" Yugi asks, out of breath and trying to stop himself from just throwing caution into the wind. Atem nods wordlessly, still shaking from his release. Yugi thrusts into him, wanting to fuck him right through the orgasm, wanting the experience to only be a good one. He wants to be perfect for Atem and give him what he needs, but Yugi knows he should have prepared Atem more, should have talked about his feelings before jumping him... If he were to be honest, he'd failed his objective before they even began.

"Yugi, Yugi! I'm going to—!" Atem clenches around Yugi, almost sobbing in pleasure. Yugi shoves his hands up into Atem's hair, tugging his head back and making Atem arch under him. As suddenly as his doubts came, the charge of lust from Atem calling his name in that wild tone obliterated them. Yugi grinds into Atem and feels his own orgasm coming.

"Already?" He asks, And Atem nods helplessly.

"Please!"

"Okay."

That was all Atem needed to hear. He nearly screams as he comes a second time, and the feel of him rippling around his erection is too much for Yugi and he comes as well. He lurches forward, maximizing their contact as he falls over his own peak, burying his face into Atem's back, hands still gripping his hair. When he finishes, the remain there on the floor, panting in the now too-quiet room.

Eventually, Yugi regains enough of his mind to realize that that he'd just fucked his best friend/secret crush perhaps a bit _too_ hard and he blushes furiously, cautiously removing his hands from Atem's head. _Oh, I am screwed._ He thinks, rubbing his face into Atem's skin. What did he do now? Apologize? Offer a second round?? He honestly never thought he'd get this far. _I'm so definitely screwed._ After another moment of beating himself up, he notices that Atem's body is shaking.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asks, lifting his head in concern. To his shock, Atem turns back to look at him with a wide grin on his face. He's _laughing._

"Are you kidding?" He asks, looking positively pleased about his current position. "I'm _fantastic."_ He laughs and Yugi blinks, not quite understanding what's so funny. "But the next time the urge to push me down overtakes you, could you try to get me to a bed - or the couch, at least?"

"What?"

"Well, tile isn't very good for your back."

"No, I mean—seriously, are you okay?"

"Yes." He replies, but then a thought crosses his face. "No."

"No?"

He twists around so he and Yugi are face-to-face. "I want more."

Yugi's arms collapse from under him and he sags against Atem, muttering, "You're going to kill me."

"Don't worry," Atem says, fingers moving carefully over Yugi's ears and into his hair, pulling his head up, "my kinks aren't that extreme."

Suddenly, Yugi wants to touch Atem _everywhere_. He grips the back of the Egyptian's neck and yanks him closer, mouths pressing firmly. Yugi kisses him with more blind passion than finesse, but he couldn't care less about style at that moment. Everything about Atem, about them being together like this, just felt right. Yugi pulls away, knowing that he can't sit here and kiss Atem all day - though he very much wants to. 

"No, don't stop." Atem complains, tilting his chin upward, reaching.

"But we need to talk about this."

Atem is shaking his head before Yugi even finishes, struggling to get close again. His message is clear: _No talking. Not yet._ Yugi hoists one of his legs up over his hip, giving in with a not-so reluctant sigh to kiss Atem again. He presses against Yugi's mouth eagerly, biting his lip. Atem may have called him "Sir", but Yugi was not the one in control. Atem had him wrapped around his pinkie. Yugi broke away from him and fell backward, pulling Atem along with him so the man could pull his pants off the rest of the way and straddle his hips. Atem must have seen the rekindled fire in Yugi's eyes because he grins wickedly, reaching behind him for Yugi's dick, working his hand over it.

"Again?" He asks, slightly lifting up and pressing the tip of Yugi's dick against his opening, waiting. Yugi's fingers grip Atem’s thighs and he groans his affirmative, closing his eyes at the feeling of the other against him, above him. Atem lowers himself slowly, still slick from their previous session, and in almost no time at all, Yugi is inside him once more and he nearly chokes on air, fingers digging into Atem's skin. He opens his eyes, watching in wonder at the grinning man perched atop of him.

"Move." Yugi says and Atem starts to ride him, absolutely glowing in satisfaction.

"How does it feel?" Atem asks as he rolls his hips over Yugi's, filthy slow. Yugi's mouth hangs slack in a moan and he leans over, tone dropping. "Come on, tell me." He sinks all the way down, resting his ass against Yugi's thighs. There's a hitch in his voice when he continues, "Because you feel so good inside me. So hot." 

Yugi's grip tightens to hold Atem in place and he thrusts up into him, making Atem's head fall back. "You want to know how you feel?" He asks, giving another hard thrust. "You're so open for me, like you were made for my dick." Another thrust. "I could stay inside you forever." Atem's mouth opens around a gasp and Yugi watches him with something like electricity running through his gut. He presses his hand to the center of Atem's chest, feeling his heart beat. Watching as his dick appears and disappears inside him, Yugi trails his hand over his torso, admiring, until Atem grasps his wrist and guides him lower until Yugi is holding his erection. At the feel of Yugi's fingers, Atem tosses his head back again, mouth parting as he voices a slow, deep moan, legs quivering.

 _Oh, God. He's so unbelievable._ Yugi's hips jerk, meeting Atem on a thrust that had them both reeling from pleasure. Atem pants, speeding up, and Yugi removes his hand to hold his thighs down.

"Keep it slow." He commands. Atem looks unsatisfied, bottom lip jutting out just enough to be considered a pout, but does as he's told.

"Yes, _Sir."_ He says with intent, and Yugi twitches again. It's a dirty move, and Atem knows it. Yugi is willing to bet that Atem could probably make him come with just his filthy mouth. He stares up at him, eyes following a bead of sweat as it rolls down Atem's brow. Something inside him, much more than lust, is overflowing, spilling warmth all throughout his body, making his heart squeeze with every thrust. A glass with water spilling over the edges, too full to contain much more.

Atem was repeating something again and again, and Yugi blinks, snapping from his thoughts. "What?" He asks sharply, and Atem must have thought it was a reprimand, because his words slow and adopt a more pleading tone as he repeats, "Please let me come."

For a long moment, Yugi doesn't understand why Atem is asking him, but then he remembers the rule. "Not yet," He decides, landing a smack against Atem’s backside, "but you can go faster." Wasting no time, Atem leans back, bracing his hands on Yugi's thighs and spreads his legs more, riding him with a renewed vigor. Yugi grits his teeth at the feeling of Atem dragging over him, feeling the pressure tighten in his abdomen. Yugi grasps his hips again, meeting his thrusts.

"Wait, I can't - fuck!" Atem cries, face looking oh-so erotic, unguarded and open. More expressive than Yugi thinks he's ever had the opportunity to see before. A whole new side of Atem that was reserved just for him; special and shown only in these moments, in the privacy of their home. The feeling inside him spreads again, more fire searing his bones - but it's different from the lust charging him before. It's softer, less blazing and more of a soothing heat. A feeling that swells in his chest until he thinks his heart will burst. "Yugi, _Yugi--!"_

"Just a little more..." He shuts his eyes tight, feeling his own climax getting dragged from him with every lift of Atem's body. Reluctant for it to end, he wraps his arms around Atem's back and pulls him close enough to feel his heart against his own chest. He pushes his face into the crook of his neck and inhales deep, tasting the smell of sweat and sex and _Atem_ at the very back of his throat. "Okay," He says, coming so hard his vision nearly tunnels into black. Atem comes as well, Yugi's name o his lips like it's the only word he knows. Finally Atem falls over against Yugi's chest and they lay there, breathing hard.

"Holy, shit." Atem mutters.

"Yeah."

"Hey, does this mean we're dating?" He suddenly questions, and Yugi just laughs. He laughs so hard, his entire body shakes. He laughs until his chest hurts, tears running down his cheeks. And then there isn't laughter anymore, just tears. He's crying - _actually crying._

"What did I say?" Atem looks dumbfounded, hands fluttering helplessly. "Why—? What's wrong?"

"I just...It's catharsis, I guess." Yugi manages to say, wiping his face.

"Why?"

"I never believed you'd want me the way I wanted you."

Atem's face drops into that of pure shock. "How could I _not?"_ As if him returning Yugi’s feelings were never in question.

"I was just so sure I had to hold back because I would ruin our friendship if I tried to make it anything more."

"Is that really anything to cry over?" He asks now, subdued.

"Yes!" Yugi reaches up and squishes his cheeks with his hands. "Loving you is the best reason to cry!"

"Oh, God. I knew you were a sap, but jeez." Though Atem is obviously as pleased about Yugi's feelings as he was shocked over the tears. "Go to the bathroom and blow your nose, drippy."

"Okay." Yugi replies, scooting from under him and offering a weak apologetic grin.

"Yugi!" Atem calls as he's about to step out of the kitchen. Yugi turns back to stare at Atem, who's now sitting criss-cross, bare assed on the floor, leaning back on his palms with a dopey grin.

“Yeah?”

“I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> _[Find me on tumblr!](http://principalcellist.tumblr.com/) _
> 
> _[Bean me, friends :)](https://ko-fi.com/A3231X6S) _


End file.
